Hellsing Ultimatum: A Vampire Will Rise
by matt657
Summary: Hellsing has experienced a disaster. Their headquarters has been invaded, leaving most of their forces dead. With a quick response from the U.S., the Hellsing Organization is refitted with a specialist group, comprised of Spartans and marines. With the on coming war, Hellsing will need every soldier in the fight, Including the Spartan Matt 117.
1. Chapter 1

Matt looked across the room once again through his comrades to the girl leaning against the wall opposite him. She was small and had short blonde hair. She wore a yellow uniform, with white stockings and boots. And to him she was beautiful. _Don't go there man, it can't happen. _Marcus sighed, a mist forming on the inside of his visor. He stood up and walked to one of his friends; his large metal boots clanking on the floor as he did. He noticed the girl watching him. Matt found his comrade and clapped him on the shoulder, and addressed him quietly.

"Cian, do you know who that is?"

"Sorry mate, haven't a clue. All I know is her name is Seras."

"Seras?"

"Ya, why?" Matt ignored the question and turned; looking at her directly through his visor. He was wearing Mark 6 MJOLNIR power armor, and his argumentations were the only thing that allowed him to do that. He began to walk towards her when the door opened, and in walked what Matt guessed to be the head of this organization called Hellsing. Matt nodded to her, and walked right up to her, only taking a few strides to reach her. He held out his hand and she took it in hers.

"Spartan Master Chief Petty Officer 117 at your service ma'am. We are a part of a specialty organization for the United States government, such as you are for yours. My marines and I can handle anything, even monsters." The woman smiled, and looked back up at him.

"Is that so Spartan? May I ask your real name?"

"Matt 117, ma'am. May I ask yours?" She nickered and broke the hand shake.

"My name is Integra Hellsing, head of Hellsing organization. I welcome the help of your government, Matt. Now, you say you can fight off monsters? Show me! SERAS!" At that the girl at the other end of the room shot forward, faster the any other human ever could. Luckily, Matt wasn't fully human either. Bringing up his arm, he blocked the strike, countering with a blow to the gut. The girl pushed away making Matt miss his hit. Again the girl charge, and kicked for his head. Taking the hit, he grabbed her leg and threw her down on the ground, making a loud *THUMP*. She shot back up, and was about to attack again, when clapping was heard. They both stopped and looked towards the sound.

Most of Matt's marines stepped back in fear at what they saw. Only Matt himself, the girl, and his friend Cian stood still, looking at the sight before them. In a wall stood a tall man with hair black as nice, with a blood red suit and glass that only reflected their image. The girl bowed, and Integera smiled.

"How nice to see food playing with its devourer. Seras, you may stand down." The man walked up to Matt, a large smile on his face. He began to laugh, and clutched his gut from the strain of the act. Matt snickered.

"Alucard, I presume?" He did not answer but just stood back up, sighing to himself. Integera shot him a look and he back off. Matt stood at ease, lowering his hand from the magnum on his thigh.

"You have already met Alucard, but I believe proper introductions between you and Ms. Seras are in order." The girl nodded, and turned to Matt. Sighing, Matt decided to take off his helmet. With a small hiss, he lifted off the helmet to reveal his scared face. H had a long jagged scared running from his temple to his lower jaw right along his chin. He had short, cropped hair, army style, and unnaturally bright blue eyes. His face showed kindness, but also strength beyond measure. Seras gasped at his features, and stared at his scar. He held out his and for her, and she took it.

"Matt 117. You know it's not polite to stare." At that the girl blushed and put a hand behind her head. Matt smiled and held out his hand.

"Ah, sorry. I'm Seras, Seras Victoria."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Victoria. You are a vampire, aren't you?" At that Seras let go of his hand, looking at him with fear.

"How…how did you know?"

"Besides the unnatural strength and speed? When you've fought monsters for a while you start to notice these kinds of things." That finally made her laugh and that sound brought warmth to his heart. _Finally, someone who isn't afraid of me for what I am._

"I suppose it's more noticeable then I thought, huh?" Matt nodded and smiled at her. He then turned to Integera.

'My men and I will be staying here, yes? We had a long flight and could use some rest. Tomorrow we will show you what we can do."

"Very well. I have rooms available."

"Thank you."

Matt walked down the hallway following the family butler Walter. He seemed a nice old fellow, and the textbook cover for classy. Really, he even had a maniacal. Seras walked with them, standing by Walter. Matt had seen to it that all his marines had found a room, and if need be, bunked with another Marine till a room was found. Cian snickered at him when he noticed that it would be just him and Seras with the Walter. Before Matt left, Cian grabbed his arm and spook to him with a serious tone.

"You've gone soft on her haven't you Matt?" Matt was caught off guard, and didn't really know what to say.

"What, ah, no..."

"Don't forget the other times. She may be a vamp, but that don't mean she can't die." At that Matt looked away and began to fiddle with his magnum.

"I know." Cian nodded and headed into his room, letting go of his friend. Now He walked along the hallway, watching the two chat away like he wasn't even there. Matt had to admit though, the view was rather nice…..

"Something wrong, Matt?" He looked up from his day dreaming and noticed they had stopped in front of a door.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine." Seras blushed, and Walter nodded He stepped forward and brought forth a key. He unlocked the heavy metal door and walked in.

"You will be next to Ms. Seras's room. All of your…belongings have been brought in. A bed, desk, and drawer for spare cloths are here as well as you can see. If you need anything, just ask for me, and I'll see to it that it is done."

"Ah..thank you, Walter. Are you sure there are no other room's available though?" Matt nervously glanced at Seras. Seras looked away and scratched her forearm uneasily.

"Yes I'm quite sure. Now, if you will excuse me, I have matters that must be attended to." With that Walter walked out, leaving the door open. Matt looked around the room at all the crates that were in there. In one corner stood the machine that helped take his armor off. Seras walked over to a crate.

"What's in all these?" Matt chucked and walked over to the crate where she stood. He popped the laches on it and opened the crate. Inside was a shotgun, two SMG's, 4 grenades, appropriate silver rounds, silver shells for the shotgun, and ten magazines for the SMG's. Marcus walked over to a much larger crate and opened it, showing a machine gun with a 400 round bag attached to it. The rounds were silver a swell, with a bit of holy water mixed in.

"My arsenal. I never leave home without it." Seras looked on with eager eyes.

"W-wow…." Seras tore her eyes away from the weapons and looked towards the machine in the corner.

"What about this?"

"That? It helps take off the armor." Matt walked up to it and pressed a few buttons. The machine kicked into gear, powered by a generator. Matt walked up to it, and latched his boots into the ground, locking him into place. Then the drills set to work. One by one, bolts were unfastened, letting armor pieces fall to the ground. At last, the process was complete, and Matt walked out of the machine in his skin tight nano suit.

"Wow…"

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yes, where can I get one?" That made Matt laugh.

"Sorry Seras, but this suit would kill you if you put it one. You need my augmentations to wear it." As soon as he said it, Matt regretted it.

"Augmentations? What do you mean?" Matt looked down at the ground.

"Nothing.. It's nothing. Anyway! I guess you should leave, I mean. Long flight and everything…." Matt laughed uneasily, putting a hand behind his head and scratching.

"Right…long flight. I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yes, maybe. If I'm still up that is.

"What?"

"Vampire, remember? I'm nocturnal."

"Oh…right." Seras walked for the door, and stood in it. Before she closed it, she looked back at him.

"I know a lie when I hear one. You'll tell me what you meant, eventually. Good night, Matt." With that she closed the door, letting Matt breath again. _What can of worms did I just open? _He shook his head and went to another crate. He opened it and drew out some cloths. He put them away, and changed out of his nano suit into a pair of black combat pants, a black t-shirt, and a combat boots. He laid down onto the bed and turned to the alarm clock next to him. He put set it to 4:00 A.M. He lay down and closed his eyes. He fell asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt stretched and hit the 'off' button on the alarm clock next to his bed and sat up, groaning. He slept soundly, but the bed wasn't the best thing he had slept on. His armor would have been preferable. Matt stood up and walked to the crate that had carried his clothing and rummaged in it, producing a bag holding bathroom utensils and a towel. He threw the towel over his shoulder and walked to his door, peaking out. The hallway was empty. _Good, I'm awake before the others._ Walter had told him where the showers were, so Matt walked on, finding the showers and walking in. He tossed his bathroom supplies on the counter, and stripped off his shirt. He took off his boots and socks when he noticed humming coming from the showers. Curious, Matt walked up to the showers, and saw that one was on, steam coming from the shower head. The humming was soft and quiet, and reminded Matt of an old 70's song. If he remembered right, it was called "For What It's Worth' by Buffalo Springfield.

Matt was about to go and look who it was when the shower turned off. The curtain was pulled back, and Matt stood frozen. He couldn't move, because before him stood the nude body of Seras herself. _Holy…shit….wow._ Matt slipped a little on the tile floor, and regained his footing, but not before giving himself away. Seras turned to him and froze as well. They stood there for a few moments, till finally Sears screamed throwing a…..bottle of shampoo? It struck Matt in the head, and he fell back, caught off guard.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screamed.

Matt stood up, grabbed a towel nearby, threw it to her, and ran right out of the showers, leaning against the wall outside of the shower room.

"Well…shit." The door popped open, and Seras popped her head out looking around. She spotted Matt and glared at him with daggers in her eyes.

"Ah…sorry?" At that Matt received another bottle of shampoo to the head.

"Ow… ok come on! I was an accident!" At that she huffed and walked up to him. She bashed on the head, and then knelt in from of him.

"The two bottles and the head punch were for seeing me naked." Then she over leaned and kissed him on the cheek.

"And that was for the towel." At that Seras laughed, and stood back up and walked back towards the shower room.

"You can come back in, I was just finishing up." Matt just sat there, dumb founded. _What…I don't even...what?_ Two things had always been hard for Matt to understand: girls, and vampires. A girl vampire was going to complicate things a lot. Matt finally got up and went back in. Seras was at the opposite counter, cloths on this time. Matt grabbed his discarded clothing and put it all in a pile. He grabbed his shampoo and soap and walked for the nearest shower head. Making sure Seras couldn't see him, he took off his combat pants and boxers, stepping into the now hot water.

Finishing, he stepped out and looked around for his towel. There wasn't one. _Are you kidding me? Seras…_ Matt snuck out to the counters, looking around for anyone. He saw his cloths in the pile he had made…all the way across the room.

"SERAS!" Putting his anger aside for later, Matt dashed for his cloths, not before Wilkins and Foehammer walked in for their showers.

"Well…..shit."

"Chief, What are you doing?" Matt stood up, ignoring his nudity and making his men step back and look away. He could be somewhat intimidating that way, not to mention he had ripped muscles covering most of his body. He looked at them in the eyes.

"Getting my cloths. What does it look like gentlemen?" They were having trouble not looking away and turning around completely.

"Ah.. nothing, sir.. nothing at all."

"Good. Carry on." At that Matt marched for his cloths, and to finish off his fiasco, walked all the way down to his room nude. Luckily, no one else was awake, and he arrived without further indecent. Matt sighed to himself and looked at his room. He walked over to were h put his nano suit and put it on, struggling with it somewhat. Finally get it on, he prepped his armor to be put on, and stepped into the machine. Screwing in the bolts to keep the armor on tight, the machine finished its job and let Matt walk away fully armored. Walking over to one of the already opened crates, he grabbed the shotgun with 30 extra rounds, and the 2 SMG's with full mags. Grabbing 2 of the 4 grenades, Matt walked out of his room and pasted Seras's room. HE quickly walked up to the dining hall were Integera sat eating breakfast.

"Good morning Spartan." Matt grunted in return. So far, his morning hadn't been so good. He sat to the right of her, and Walter showed up with a bowl of cereal, muffins, bacon, eggs, and an assortment of other foods.

"I must warn you Integera, because of my…differences I eat much more than the regular human. You understand, correct?"

"I know of your augmentation, Matthew." At hearing his full first name, Matt spit out his pre-chewed food.

'How do you know of those? How do you know my name?" Integera smiled and took a sip from her coffee.

"Your government sent more you file. The one not completely covered in black and red. I have…learned much about you, Matthew." At hearing his mane again, he clenched his fist.

"You would do well to not call me by that name again, Integera. I gave up that life, and left it behind me. It was my choice. Leave the past be." At that Integera nodded.

"Seras seems to like you somewhat. She is definitely enjoying herself more than usual." Matt grunted once more, and returned to his food. He finished breakfast, and sat back in his chair. He took out an old wooden pipe in the shape and fashion of one from the movies 'The Lord of the Rings'. It was his favorite series. He grabbed some tobacco weed and stuffed it into the cup of the pipe. Lighting it with a match, he drew a long, slow inhale of the smoke. Integera looked over at him, drawing out a small cigar and waiting for Walter to light it. Once light, she took a quick puff and looked at him.

"You know…that stuff can kill you."

"Eh, not as much as what you're smoking. This is all natural tobacco weeds. None of that tar and pesticides is in this stuff. Pure as pure can be. Quiet good actually. Want a puff?" He offered the pipe to the woman, who shook her head.

"I will be expecting a show of your men's abilities today, Spartan. Make sure they are ready."

"Oh, they were born ready ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3

Marines stood outside in groups. They were talking to one another, chatting about their new assignment, and mostly complaining about how much of a bullshit outfit they were now in. In general, the usual for soldiers. Cian and Matt stood away from most of them, looking over the groups. Most held standard MA5B assault rifles, but those who were better shots than most had either battle rifles or DMR's. Matt had switched out his shotgun for an MA5B himself, but had kept his SMG's. It not that he was a bad shot, not at all. He just preferred full auto weapons when it came to over whelming numbers.

The back doors to the Hellsing mansion opened up, and out walked Integera herself, accompanied by the ever present butler Walter. Matt turned to Cian and nodded to him. Cian strode forward and stood at attention before the marines. Some caught on, but other didn't notice until Cian finally spook.

"All right you bunch of fagots! On the line double time! Jenkins, Ramirez! Move it, or you have bathroom clean up duty for the month! DOYOU HEAR ME MARINES I SAID MOVE IT!" At once the men moved into standard columns and rows, filing in within 30 seconds. Once in their positions, they stood stock still at attention, not even daring to move an inch. Cian turned around and saluted as Mat walked up. HE returned to salute.

"All the men all present Sargent?"

"Yes Chief, all 130 of us. Including myself and you, sir."

"Good." Matt walked up to the line company of marines, walking down each row and column, inspecting each and every man present. Satisfied with the turn out, he walked back to Integera and saluted her. She returned it, and looked back onto the marines.

"Well done Spartan, your men seem well disciplined."

"They are United States Marines ma'am. They're the best of the best."

"Then what does that make you, Spartan?" He didn't answer her, but instead turned back to his marines.

"Sargent Cian, morning drill. See to it."

"Yes, Chief!" He saluted Matt, which he returned, then turned back to his marines.

"Right, FACE!" the marines turned to their right, snapping their boots together.

"Forward, MARCH!" they began to march forward slowly while Cian called out cadence.

"YOU'RE LEFT, YOUR LEFT, YOUR LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT! Jenkins, did I see you get off step? FIX IT SON!" The marines marched on, Cian continuing to call cadence and every now and then throw an insult to one of the marines. They all took it, knowing the daily drill. They moved on down the road as Matt and Integera watched.

"Spartan, do you not drill with your men?" Matt shook his head.

"No, because of me…differences, I drill by myself. It easier for me and the marines."

"That will not do. You will have someone work with you while you drill." That made Matt laugh.

"Who will you ask? The only beings that can match me are vampires….wait… You're joking." Integera snickered and turned back inside.

"There is a gym with the proper equipment inside. You will find you partner there. Walter will lead you to it." Walter motioned for the Spartan to follow him, and Matt groaned. He knew who was there waiting for him, and he didn't want to go. But he was under orders to follow Integera and do as she said. So he did.

He followed Walter beck inside, and down into the basement. IT looked like a medieval dungeon turned modern. There were cell doors everywhere. Matt followed Walter on, not really talking. He took off his helmet and clipped it to his armor's belt. Walter stopped before a large, dark oak door and opened it. Inside was a well lite, spacious room with gym equipment everywhere; even some specialty items for the Spartan, such as a few 600lb dumbbells and weights for bench presses. There was a regular sized track that ran around the room, and hallway that led off to a shower room. Matt nodded, impressed. HE walked over to one of the heavier dumbbells and grabbed it, weighing it in his hand.

"Not bad Walter. 600lb weights are not very easy to come by. I'm genuinely impressed." Walter smiled and bowed a little.

"I'm glad that this suits your needs Spartan. If you require anything else, please just call for me." With that he left, leave Matt alone in the room. OR so he thought. A yell was heard behind him, and Matt turned around right as a leg struck his chest plat. He stumbled back and saw Seras with a grin on her face.

"I though you would be asleep by now."

"Well, when I heard I could have a chance to get a rematch between you and me, I couldn't past it up."

'You sure you didn't do that this morning with moving my clothing and towel?" She laughed at that and smiled back at him.

"No, I didn't. Now, are you going to stand there and talk? OR are you going to show this little vampire girl what you can do?" Matt smiled at that, and put his helmet on.

"Oh baby, this is going to be fun." Before Seras could get ready Matt rushed her. He swung low with his fist, but only hit air. Seras had dodged to the side, and rolled over to her feet. Matt side kicked her in the gut, and sent her flying. She landed on her hands and knees and got up. She charged him head on, swinging with full force. Matt received a few hit here and there, but also dodged a good few. Seras looked about just as bad as him when they were finished. They breathed heavily; both leaning over on their knees. For one final move, Matt summoned up what energy he had left and charged Seras, tackling her to the ground. Matt smiled from his helmet. Pinning her to the ground with an arm across her chest, he used his other hand to take off his helmet.

"Do you yield Ms. Victoria?" She smiled up at him, and laughed.

"Do you yield?"

"Yea, I guess I do. You a fun partner in a fight Matt.; no human can fight me head on like that." Matt smiled and finally noticed the position they were in. He looked down and blushed a little. Seras did as well. He got off her and stood up, holding out a hand. She grabbed it and he helped her up off the ground.

"Thank you." Someone started to clap, and they turned to see Alucard and Integera watching them. Alucard smiled while Integera clapped her hands together.

"Well done Spartan. You have bested a vampire in hand to hand combat. Never has a human been able to do that, although you are no natural human." Mat looked down at his feet and clenched his fists. Seras looked at him with confusion.

"What is she talking about Matt?"

"Integera, send a copy of my file to my room."

"The one without black and red ink?" Seras looked back in confusion, but Matt just nodded his head.

"Yes. Seras, will you walk with me to my room? We have much to discuss." Seras nodded and followed Matt out of the gym, passing Integera and Alucard. They left the gym and head to the floor where their rooms were. They walked in silence, Seras following next to Matt the whole time. They came to his room, and they entered together. Walter had stopped by before them and dropped off the file. Matt grabbed it, and turned to Seras.

'Seras, what I am about to show you only a few people know about. If you tell anyone about what is one this file, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." Matt nodded, and hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should show this to her. It held his whole life. His whole past in one file. Reluctantly, he handed the file to Seras and sat on the bed. She sat next to him, and opening the file. The first thing she noticed were the words TOP SECRET-TEAR 1 written in red letters on the first page. She flipped through the pages, taking it all in. she read his history, his a family synopsis, his psyche profile, how he was found by the government, his training, and finally the augmentations and military record. She stared at the pages of augmentations, the pictures depicting the procedure, and gasped horribly at the after scare pictures. She couldn't believe her eyes. This was something that he signed up for. He chose this life.

"W-why? H-how is this legal?" Matt stared at the ground, fists clenched on his knes.

"If you're talking strictly legal, it's not. But if the government keeps no official record of it, and only takes volunteers, then no one cares. As long as we do our job, they don't care about the means. DO I regret it? No. Do I feel bad about it? No. The only thing I hate about it is that a program like this is necessary. I signed up because my country needed me to. So I did." Matt looked at her with a bit of a smirk.

"Well, now you know why I'm different." Seras nodded and closed the file. She set it down next to her, and turned and hugged Matt. He was surprised to say the least, but smiled and returned it.

"I'm sorry Matt. If I had none…I wouldn't have brought it up." Matt nodded and patted her on the back. They remained like that for a little bit till Seras coughed and let go. They sat there for a bit.

"You don't think I'm….wrong, do you?" Seras looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Most people see me a freak of science. Not natural. You don't…..see me like that do you?" At that Seras smiled and laughed.

"No, not really. In fact, I think your kind cooler for it!" Matt smiled at that and nodded to himself. He got up and walked for the door.

"I suppose Cian will need me for the rest of the day's events. If you want, you can stay here and look to see what other weapons I have. There might be parts to an anti-aircraft gun somewhere in here….." Seras just stared at him in awe.

"Have fun!" With that Matt walked out of his room, moving fast for the outside grounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt walked out onto the rounds of the mansion. It was dark and cloudy, and rain was expected by the end of the day. Thunder was heard far off into the distance. His company of men was ready; most stood at ready nearby, checking over their gear and weapons. Others were chatting away, finished with checking th. Cian stood back, waiting for Matt. He had a shotgun with a magnum on his thigh. Mat walked up to him without a word. Finally Matt turned to Cian with a smile.

"Why do you never wear your armor?" Cian smiled and turned to his friend.

"Why do you always wear it? You know I hate wearing that stuff." Matt nodded and turned to his marines. They were starting to quiet down and began to gather up their stuff. Some jogged over to him and nodded to him in greeting. Cian called the men back into company formation and they scrambled for their positions. Matt stepped forward and called the at ease. He cleared his throat to address them.

"Alright marines. You all know our new mission objective. Help Hellsing Organization with any supernatural occurrences till reinforcements arrive. Sir Integera doubts our abilities in combat. I aim to prove her wrong. How 'bout you marines? You wanna show these English bastards how it's done?!" The marines snapped back at attention and shouted at the top of their lungs.

"YES CHIEF!"

"Then get into your platoons and stand ready for orders. We will be drilling in a live fire scenario; standard building clearance. Get moving marines!"

"YES CHIEF!" The men scrambled for their platoons, checking over one another's gear and weapons. Matt looked on and turned to Cian.

"Suit up. You and I will go last." Cian nodded and turned back to the mansion, running as fast as he could for his room to get his armor on. Matt walked up to Integera and saluted. She returned it.

"English bastards? Choose your words carefully Spartan, or I will let Alucard have his way with you." Matt just grunted and looked to Alucard. He grinned evilly at him.

"It would be a fight to remember, Sir Integera. Orders ma'am?" Integera walked past the Spartan and looked towards the platoons. Each consisted with around 15 to 20. Which in turn made about 3 squads of 5.

"Each platoon will go once. One by one; they will clear the building of all hostiles. Use lethal rounds." Matt nodded and called for platoon commanders. 7 men walked up to him and saluted. He returned it and called them to at ease.

"Gentlemen, here are your orders: standard breach and clear, lethal rounds authorized, each platoon will take turns, one after the other. The Sargent and I will go last. This will be timed. It will go in frenetic order, Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot, and Golf. Alpha, get your platoon ready and wait for the call for breech and clear. The building will be two stories." All platoon leaders nodded and saluted, returning to their men. Alpha lined up next to the door indicated for the breech. A bell sounded, and one of the marines in the front squad ran up, kicking in the door. He brought up his shotgun and fired 3 rounds through the opening. The rest of the squads rushed in, clearing the front hallway. Controlled bursts were heard inside as the men cleared each room of hostiles. Moving to the stair case, they moved up slowly to the second floor; the point man shooting twice.

"First floor is clear, moving to second story!" Matt heard over the radio. HE nodded. His men were doing well; their time was short. A few more bursts of fire were heard as squads cleared upstairs rooms. Flash bang went off, and more shooting was heard. At last the call was sent over the radio.

'Building is clear: all hostiles neutralized." The platoon came out of the building in an orderly manner, sweeping the land for more hostiles before setting down in a circle formation; guns aimed out to whatever waited for them. Then the drill ended.

"Alpha, good job; you finished in 5 minutes. Anyone else think they can beat it?" At that cheers went up from the other platoons; men swung their arms in the air, shouting curses at the other platoons and saying that their platoon was better. Matt smiled. There was nothing better to get men pumped then competing with others.

"Bravo, you're up next." Bravo platoon stepped up to the breeching door, and the drill started once more. Cian finally came out with his armor on, although he wasn't wearing his helmet.

"How they doing Matt?" Matt chuckled and nodded to the set up building for the breeching drill.

'Alpha finished In 5 minutes. Bravo just went in." Cian nodded, fiddling with his chest plate.

"Quite you're fussing and get used to it. I have a feeling you'll be wearing that stuff a lot more now. And put your helmet one!" Cian just groan and put it one. Matt laughed and looked back at the mansion. He thought he saw someone watching them from a second story window, but whoever it was quickly left. Cian turned to see what he was looking at.

"I think you have an admirer."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cian just laughed and shook his head. Bravo had finished by now, with a time of 5:25.

"Not bad Bravo, but not good enough. Alpha is still in the lead. Charlie, you're up!" The men got in formation and breeched. This time they finished in 4min and 48sec. Charlie was now in the lead. Each platoon took their turn, but no one seemed able to bet Charlie's time. Golf came close with a time of 4:50, but still, no one did it. It was Matt and Cian's turn now. Matt leaned against the wall next to the door and patted Cian on the leg.

"Cian, you breech the door." He nodded, drawing his shotgun. He walked up to the door and called 'BREECHING!' and kicked down the door. This time through, the door shattered to pieces. Cian fired 3 rounds into the open door, and matt rushed in, drawing his two SMG's. Firing to his left he got 2 hostiles at once. Cian rushed in and took out two more on the right. Matt duck walked quickly forward, his two SMG's pointed forward. Whenever there was a branching off of the main corridor, he pointed his gun into the room and fired blindly, ripping the 'hostile' to pieces. They were just stuffed figures though. Cian followed behind him, cleaning up anything he missed.

"First floor is clear, moving to secondary level." Cian moved forward and pointed his shotgun up, moving against the wall to cover the stairwell as the two moved up. He fired twice, taking out two more tangos. They reached the second floor, this time splitting up into two. Matt went left, Cian right. They cleared the floor in no time. They exited the house and crouched outside, the drill now complete.

"Time; 4 minutes 5 seconds. Well done Spartans." Integera clapped. The men groaned out loud. They never beat them. Matt stood up and clipped his SMG's to his belt. Cian did the same and slung his shotgun over his shoulder; it clicked into place on the magnetic holster. He took off his helmet, as did Matt. They smiled one another. Matt mimicked the 'not bad Obama face'.

"New record; not bad." Cian chuckled and clapped him on the back.

"Not bad at all mate." Integera walked up to the two.

"Very good Spartans. You have proven yourself; if only a little though. Drilling never compares well with real combat, so we shall see how things go. For a first impression, however, very good." The two ginned at her.

"Thank you ma'am. WE will be ready when the time comes. I guarantee it." Integera nodded and turned to leave.

"I should hope so. Tonight after dinner, I will require the two of you in my office. We have much to discuss." The Spartan saluted and watched her walk away. Matt turned to the marines.

"Not bad guys, but not good enough. Alpha platoon, you have clean up duty for the day for turning out to be the slowest! Unacceptable! The rest of you, hit the showers, you've had a long day." Most men cheered and headed inside, while the men of Alpha groaned and headed for the breeching building. They would have to clean up the spent casings and redo the stuffed hostile dummies. After that they would have kitchen duty. Matt chuckled and walked back to the mansion. He went for his room, wanting to see what Seras had gotten into.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking down the hallway quietly, Matt soon found his room, although the door was slightly open. Drawing one of his SMG's Matt nudged the door open slowly and peered into the room; it was in utter chaos. Blueprints lined the floors, with spare parts and mechanics all over. Seras was sitting in the midst of it all, staring down at one of the blueprints. To her right was a half-finished anti-aircraft gun. Matt laughed and put his SMG away.

"I take it curiosity got the better of you?" Seras just nodded, not looking up from the prints.

"You have no idea how hard it is to build this thing! All these useless parts…it's driving me nuts!" Mat laughed and sat down next to her, brushing a few bolts away to clear a spot for himself. He looked over at the prints, then back at the weapon.

"If there is one thing that I have learned, there is no such thing as spare parts when it comes to stuff like this…. Look here." He pointed towards the belt feeder of the weapon.

"This is supposed to have the, ah, spare parts from _here," _he motioned towards a pile of bolts and a firing pin," in _here."_ He then motioned towards the interior blueprint of the feeder which showed the full detailed plan of the firing mechanism, which seemed to be what Seras was working on. She seemed to have an epiphany and then began to work again on it, grabbing the parts and stripping down what she already had and beginning a new. While she worked on that, Matt tried to work on getting things a little less cluttered. Belt strips for the weapon were in a pile in the corner, while the main body of it seemed to be all over the room. The main chamber of the weapon was somewhat put together, although again most of it was everywhere. The barrel had already been attached though, so that was fine. He put what he could together, and then put the rest in a small pile next to it, making things a little more orderly. Looking around he saw Seras working getting the belt feeder to work. Matt laughed and walked over to her. He placed a hand on hers, and she blushed. Moving it away from her hand, Matt placed his hand 0on the belt feeder.

"Maybe you should finish the main chamber of it all first." She sighed and nodded.

"Honestly I have no idea what I'm doing. Walter is usually the one who does this stuff. He was the one who made the Harkonnen for me. I don't even really know what half of this is…" Matt laughed and patted her back with his armored hand. She didn't flinch like most did. _Must be the whole vampire strength thing._

"Eh, I understand. You didn't have my upbringing. I'll see if Walter will finish this for you then. For now you should rest; you haven't slept in nearly two days." Seras frowned a walked towards the door.

"I suppose, although from what I know vampires really don't need sleep as much as you do. But I could use a nap…" At that she yawned and walk out of the door, closing it behind her. Matt shook his head and smiled; his room was a mess and she just left it like that!

Pushing through a pile of papers, he went to one of the cases that held his guns and put away his SMG's. He instead took out a pistol and locked it to his thigh; he kept his shotgun on him usually. Sighing contently, he closed the case and gathered up what remaining papers there were and left the room. Looking down the corridor to his right, he saw two marines standing together talking. Walking up to them he nodded as they saluted him. He saluted back and took off his helmet.

"Have you two seen the butler anywhere? I need his help with something." The marine turned his head to his friend and asked if he had. He nodded and pointed Matt down the hallway towards the stairs.

"I think I saw him go up to Sir Integra's office, sir." Matt nodded and gave his thanks. He began to walk down the hallway towards a flight of stairs and began his assent to the upper levels of the mansion. Once he reached the right level, he walked towards Integra's office, talking notice of the paintings that had been re-mastered and re-done since the attack on the mansion. Some were still missing, and bullet holes had yet to be filled in and fixed, but those that had been put back up on the grand walls were a thing of beauty. They depicted scenes from the bible, such as the crucifixion of Christ, and the spirit of death washing of Egypt to convince Pharos to let the Hebrews go. Others were scenes from the family's history; some were battles against vampires and other horrors of the nights, while others were portraits of family members. One was of Integra herself, as a young child. Matt smiled; she hadn't changed much it seemed.

Soon he found himself at the double door of Integra's office and knocked twice politely, standing away from the doors to be let in. a voice was heard, and a polite acknowledgement, then the great doors swung open. Walter was there, showing matt in. The Spartan walked up to the desk and saluted her before going to at ease. The woman studied him shortly before speaking.

"What is it that you need Spartan? I have much to do and little time." She began to look over papers that read the funds of the Hellsing organization; coast for repairs, and then armament for the new soldiers such as silver bullets. Matt coughed and nodded his head towards Walter.

"Him. I have a weapon downstairs in my room that needs to be put together. I'd do it myself, but it's new and I'm not too familiar with its layout. If I could use him for a few hours that would be great." Integra looked at him for a few moments before sighing and nodding.

"Take him. I can manage this myself. Oh, and come back to my office at 2200 tonight. I will have orders for Alucard and yourself regarding Millennium." With that she returned her attention to the papers stacked in front of her. Satisfied and a bit confused, Matt saluted and began to walk out, followed by Walter. Walking back into his room, Walter whistled at the scene before him. Although Matt had tried to clean up a little and put things in order, it really was a mess. Part to the weapon were everywhere, and blueprints were thrown everywhere by the air conditioning.

"I found Seras trying to put it together herself, but without any luck. So I tried to help her; again we didn't get too far, so if you could maybe help…ya that would be great. "Walter nodded and picked up the nearest blueprint. He skimmed over it, then back at some of the already made pieces, then back at the blueprint smiling.

"The Harkonnen II. Well then, this is an impressive weapon isn't it? Mobile anti-air cannon, belt-feed with grenade launcher attachments. I'd say I have my work cut out for me." He smiled and looked up from the blueprint. He folded it and began to roll up his sleeves, taking off his white gloves. Matt smiled, but the realization hit him.

"Wait…you? I meant the both of us! There's no way you'll be able to lift half of this!" Walter laughed and walked up to the piles of pieces, smiling.

"My dear Spartan, there are something that you will never know about me. I can take care of this, don't worry." Confused, Matt nodded and left Walter to his work. When he closed the door, the sound of a drill and pieces falling over could be heard in the room. Matt laughed and walked away, trying to think of something to do for the rest of the day.


End file.
